pokimon princess
by IceDragonPrincessAmathist
Summary: my first story you tell me how it is!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER::: okay so this is my first fanfic I hoep you like it, I worked really hard on it so here it goes. Btw I don't own any peaple or thing in this story excpt for my oreginl caracter kagome. NO shes not like THAT kagome ull see why. Thak you Kat-chan, Sierra-chan !!! I luv yu!!

Hi my names Kagome midori wasabi Honda civic (AN no this isnt my real japnese mame; its fujiwara Emi go here if you wanna see urs!!!! go to yuki high shcool n tokkyo Japan. My best frend is a gril named SAngo. We are 16 years old and we were born on the sam day.

"Hey kagome" she said kawaii. "Your really cut today huh."

"Ya " i said back at her. "I gotta look good for my boyfrend Inyuasha."

Inyuasha is my boyfrend (DUHHH!!) and he and i go waaay back. I walkd thinkin about him and all of the time weve spend together. I also thot about how Alucod the vapire came up to me a few nites ago and bite my neck.

"KAGOME!!!!! HEY!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

Suddnly a car came grushing at me and then everything turned blak.

"kagoem, kagome"

The voice was confoting to my ear. Then I opend my eyes. "Where am I" I asked mysef.

Then I realised I was inside Inyuashas house!!!! "OH MY GOD"

Their was Inyuasha nakid about to get in the sower. "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL GET OUT" he shoted at me. Inyuasha was realy hot but I far to embarasedd to notice. "OH MY GOD IM SO SORY INYUAHSA ILL GET OUT UWAAAAHH!!!" his guy thing was stiking straight up (JUST LIKE MY DAD'S THAT ONE TIEM)

I ran out wiht my cheeks all blody red.

How did I gfet to Inyuashas hose when I was hit by that car?! Mabe…. It had to do wth what happened on that summer nite a few years ago…….

(I'M SORY CLIFFHANGER YOU TELL ME IF ITS GOOD KAY?! LOVE YOUY GUSY)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER:: OKAY GUYZ I DON'T KNOW WHY U R HATING ME BUT W/E THANKS TO THOSE WHO SAD NICE THINGS TO ME. Thanz Kat-chan, Ayumee-chan, Abbeh-chan!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Thanks big sis for helping me write that italizede part!! Ur so smart!!

I mad my way back to my hose, still wundruing wat happened. Sitting on my bed my broter Sasookay came up all emo and cutelooking. "Hey big sis what's wrong?"

"oh sassukay I'm kind of worried. I was hit by this car but some how I made it back to Inyuashas hose. I wunder wat hapned."

"well," sasokay bigan to say "renember that time when u sacred us all a few years ago? That one nite…"

I started to thik abut that tiem, lost and deep in my toughts. I rnemerb how sacred I was back then, how lonely…….

"AAHHHH KAGOME WHAT IS THIS?!!?!?"

O-hno!! Sasookay had fond my secret statsh of Mokuba and Grandpa porn!!!!! "SASOOKAY OUT OUT OKAY YHOUR TOON YOUNG!!!"

I kiked him out of my room and I ran back to my bed, stuffing the dozhinshe under my bed. Sundendly PIKACHU leaped out of my bag from my closet! "PIKA PIKA!"

Awww!! She always maks me so happy!!! ( OKAY SO I KINOW THAT THE REAL PIKACHU IS A BOY BUT I WANT HIM TO BE A GIRL CAUSE A BOY LIVING IN A GIRLS CLOSET IS KINDA WEARD RIGHT?! LOL)

I gave her the bugset hug I aver gave and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

_Hey, Kagome__ Kagome, I love you… I'm so sorry for how I treated you… I never meant those harsh things I've said__ I just want you back here with me__ Please come back to me..!! _

**I need you.**

_You're absolutely beautiful. You're so strong, so independent. I need you now more than ever… Please come back to me…_

_**PLEASE HELP ME!!**_

Sudnely, I woke up really fast!!

"Wot a bad dream…"

I thought I saw someone I loved in such pain… Was that…

"INYUASHA"S VOICE!?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER::: OMG u guz are so rude!!! Geeze!! Atleast you care about me, Kat-chann!!! I love you!! I woked realy hard on this one, its getting god, right?! OKAY HERE EW GO!!

_There she __laid__ in the grass, frozen, staring at the feet of the devils who stood above her. Their cackles and snickers grated against her ears, the pain in her back, the blood stained on the grass…_

_Her head… It hurt… She needed…._

I had thron all of my things together and stufed them into my bag. I was so disterbed!! What was wron with Inyuasha……. It was abut 3 am but I didn't care, I nded to C him.. I neded to see if he was okay..

Jumping fom my window and landing on my feet, I ran as fast as I could down the stret.

"KAGOEM!!! KAGOME!!! WWHAT ARE U DOIN' OUT THIS LATE!?!"

It was Ayumi-chan..!!! Oh no!! Shell get al woried about me….. I cant tell hr im going to the fudel area.

"Ayumichan.. Im sory but I have to go… Plese don't worry about me.. I mromise ill be okay." I nodded, smiign.

I then ran down and leapd into the wel before she cud say something….

**AHH!!!!!!!**

I wok up in the fudel area and looked around. That noise..!!! It was difinitey Inyuashas voice!!! I ran and ran and ran realy fast to his hut and kiked the door down.

"INYUASAA!!!"

But nothing was wrong. Inyuzasha was just cospaying as Harry Potter, perfecty heathy. I starred and sarred. WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON NERE. I SWORE I HEARD HIM SQEAM……..

"…What are you doing, you crazy B!! (Im sorry!! !!!)

He loked pretty Qte as Harry butt he still wasn't my dtyep. "Inyuasha, ur fine… Ok wtf is goinjg on here.. I fthought you were in trouble."

"What are u taking about, you crazy girl. Go home!! Its late!!"

Frowning, I scremd "SIT!!" and ran out, piss. "HMPH! THAT JERK."

SUDDENY, I WAS GRABBED!!

"WOT… K..Ko..KOGA!?!"

((HWO IS IT GUYS? I KNOW, CLIFFHANGER, BUT, I PROMISE ILL PUT UP NEXT CHATER SOON.))


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: MMSRY becose I hav been busy latly but I'll try to post as much as I can!! LOV LOV LOV!!

K-Koga? Wat does he what with me!? 

"Let go of mee you big jerk!! Prevrt!! Leggoooo mah eggogoo!!" I scremed really loud at Koga, the wolfdemon prince of the wolf tribe in the wolf kingdom. He was all bloody!?

"Sry Kagoem.. but you are in great danger, so is inyuasha.. Spike the bonty hunter is out searchin for demons… "

Spike..? What kind of name is that!? That's a dog's name…………

"Hmm.. Rellhy.? Okay, well, you hav eto go get him!!" I ylled.

"No way! That jerk will probably just impregnate you!!"

I blushed relly heavily and slaped him. "GROSS!! No!! Badd!! If anybody would, it'd you would!!" all of thu sudden I felt something brush up against my legg all hard like. It.. it was…..

NASTY!!

"NO!!" I kiked him in the hard spot and he dropped me. (I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THAT QWAS LOLOOLOLO)LOLOL)

I fell… and fell… and fell.. I thought I was going to die.. I needed…

"KAGOME!!"

Inyuasha had flown into the sky with his magical broom and caught me in mid-ari. He held me tightly and squeezed me. "Oh my god inyusaha, thank you for saving my life… I don' t know how to repay you… I mean, I do, but it's kinda gross.. and I'm only 16 I THINK.. I don't really know for sure.. but.. I'll just assume that I am 16 years old.. yeah I said so earlier, didn't I."

"Shhhh" said inyasha. "Don't speak, I'll take you home…" he was about to kis me on my lips until a sdudne BAAAANG rang into the air, the pants were sawaing in the wind and the birds and the sun were starting to fly down.

"UGUGUHHHHGUGHHH!!UGHGHHHHUUHBHH!!"

"Inyuasha!!"

Inuyasha was shot!! He was shot by…….

SPIKE.

"Ahahahahahahhaa, stupid demon dong Inuyasha. You are no match for my guns and my MONEY. The world will give me all the money so I can give it to Faye and she will gamble with it! It will splendid,! But first, you must die..?"

"NO!! I WILL PROTECT HIM!!" I shouted, spreading my arms out in front of him.

"Kagome.. what.. could you possibly do..? you are just a human.." inuyasha panted, sweating and shivering.

I pouted. I frowned. I cried. I stood up, and I took out a POKEBALL from my bag. 

"WIGGLYTUFF!! GOOOOO!!"

_A long time ago, in a distant world about 15 years ago.. There was a planet full of Pokemon… They lived in harmony. The Pokemon kingdom was ruled peacefully by the king. The king was a very jolly and happy man, young, handsome, and full of love. The king treated all of his subjects and surfs with respect and dignity. He then met the most beautiful woman and they had a daughter._

"_Look at her," the queen said, smiling down at her baby girl. "She's just adorable.. the new Pokemon Princess…"_

Wigglytuff flew out of her pokeball and WIGGLIED. 

"GO WIGGLYTUFF!! SAVE INUYASHA!! PLEASE!!"

((MORE TO COME SOON, PLZ RATE AND COMMENT, K?! LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU ABBIE-CHAN, KAT –CHAN, AYUMI-CHAN, MIMIC MASTER-KUN, AKI-CHAN!! LOVE LOVE OVOVE LOVEL LOVE!!))


End file.
